Honeymoon
by Kairauchiha
Summary: What happens on Sasuke and Sakura's honeymoon. ;) Please review. :)


Hey guys! This story was my boyfriend's idea. I love him a lot! :) Please read and review.

The sun rays hit my back as I laid on the towel. I closed my eyes let my body absorb the heat. I heard the bathroom door open. I smiled as I heard footsteps coming towards the porch. I knew he would be quite delighted to watch me lying there only wearing a string bikini bottom. The footsteps stopped as he stood by my side. I could feel his eyes scanning my bare body. I could feel myself growing wet with anticipation.

He leaned down and whispered in my ears. "I feel you are quite stressed out. Would you like a massage Sakura?" I left a shaky breath as a shiver ran down my spine. I loved the way he whispered my name.

"Yes Sasuke, I would love that," I said as I turned towards him and let a flirty smile form on my lips.

He took the bottle of oil laying by my side and sat on my legs. He squirted some oil on his hand and slowly rubbed them on my shoulder. I let out a sigh. He sensually rubbed my shoulders as his hands trailed down my back. His hands seemed to heat up every part of my body he touched. I was getting turned on by every second. The heat was soon spreading between my legs.

He messaged the small of my back. Then he moved his hand up again. I never knew Sasuke's hands could work such wonders. His hands moved up my back to my hands. He tickled my underarms. I let out a small giggle. He seemed amused as he let out a small chuckle. His fingertips glided up and down my hands. He leaned down and captured my earlobe between his lips and softly sucked on it.

His lips left my ear and moved to the back of my neck. He moved aside my pink hair and softly kissed my delicate skin of my neck. His lips traced the grove on my licked and sucked on the way. I let out a shaky moan and arched my back. His hands moved down my sides. His hands rested on my waist. He squirted some more oil on his hands and moved his hand underneath me. His hand moved slowly on my stomach. He traced pattern on my stomach then he suddenly dipped his finger in my navel. I gave out a muffled moan as i covered my mouth with my hand.

I knew he was smirking as he removed his hands from my stomach and placed his hands on the top of my bikini. He pulled it down and exposed my butt to him. A light blush spread across my cheeks. He admired the milky globes. Then softly caressed them. I tightly closed my eyes and bit my lip to stop myself from moaning. He gently massaged my ass. He kneaded them together. He separated them to to expose my butt hole. He pressed his finger on it and I let out a yelp. He yanked my bikini away from my body and I was left naked in front of him. He again moved his hands by my sides. His hands rested on my shoulder as he pulled me up.

I sat on his lap as i felt his hard chest press against my back. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I turned my head and he immediately captured my lips in a heated kiss. He passionately kissed me. I parted my lips a little and licked his lips. His tongue glided across mine. I put my hand behind his back and pulled him closer.

He filled his hands with my breasts. I moaned and broke the kiss. He kneaded my breasts and I threw my head on his shoulders. My eyes closed and lips parted as my breathing grew heavy. He tweaked and pinched my nipples and I arched my back. I ached for his touch. My pussy was growing moist. I could feel juices running down my thigh. He pulled and pinched my nipples till I was moaning like crazy. He loved to see me beg. He left my boobs and I whined.

I was surprised as he picked me up in bridal styled and carried me to our king sized bed. He laid me down. He kissed my lips and trailed his lips down my neck. His lips reached my boobs and he licked one boob as he squeezed the other. He licked my nipples and flicked his tongue. "Ah Sasuke," I moaned out. He smirked against my nipple. He licked my nipple and pinched and pulled the other. "Don't stop. Don't stop," I moaned and shouted. The feeling was over whelming.

He left my nipples. Before I could complain, I felt his lips pressed against my pussy. I involuntarily bucked my hips against his mouth. His fingers traced my entrance and parted my pussy lips. I shivered as he blew against it. "You are so wet Sakura." "Don't tease Sasuke, touch me already." He always seemed quite amused at my forwardness. He gave a light touch on my clit and I could feel my pussy squirting out juices. He leaned down and licked my clit as he inserted a finger inside me.

He spit on my pussy and rubbed my clit. I moaned and thrashed on the bed. He inserted two fingers inside me and pumped it in and out. He sucked and licked my clit. I gripped the sheets tightly. I was so close. I closed my eyes and shouted, "Sasuke, more more." I was going to cum then he stopped. I opened my eyes and looked frustrated. I got up and pushed him on the bed.

I held the hem of his pants and dragged them down along with his boxers. His hard dick sprang out. I held his dick in my hand and gave it a light pump. He growled as I continued to tease him. "Rub harder, Sakura," he hissed. I brought my fingers nears his mouth and he licked them. I held his dick with my wet fingers and pumped it harder. I put his dick in my mouth and licked the top. I moved my hand from top to bottom of his dick. I slowly inserted his dick in my mouth and bobbed my head on it. He held my head in position and threw his head back and moaned, "Ahh.. Sakura."

I pulled him out as he was going to cum. "What the hell, Saukra!" He looked pissed. "Payback Sasuke," I giggled. I don't think he liked the joke as he pulled me with my back against his chest. He squeezed my boobs aggressively from behind. I let out a loud moan. He pulled me closer and pushed his dick inside my vagina. I was practically sitting on his lap with his dick buried deep inside me. He bucked his hips and tried to move his dick inside me.

He held my waist and bobbed me up and down on his dick. My juices were flowing out and coating his dick. I reached down and rubbed my clit. He growled and moved my hand away. "That's mine." He reached down and rubbed my clit. He watched as my boobs wobbled as I bobbed on his dick. He held my boobs and tweaked the nipples. I was moaning loudly.

"I am going to cum Sasuke," I moaned out as juices flowed out of my pussy.

"Cum for me Sakura," he breathed in my ear.

He gave a deep thrust and stopped inside me. He groaned and let out his cum inside me. I gripped his arms and arched my back as I let myself cum and coat his dick. He pulled out of me and turned me towards him. He held my butt in his hand and kissed me passionately. His hands drifted down towards my pussy. He caressed my pussy softly. He licked and sucked on my lips. I was growing wet again.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He coated my nipple with his saliva and blew on it. I moaned. He licked his fingers and rubbed my pussy with his wet fingers. I groaned and moaned. He rubbed my clit furiously. I was thrashing on his lap like crazy. I breathed out, "Sasuke, fucked me again."

He pushed his hardened dick inside me again. He held my waist and rocked me on his dick. My breasts jiggled and he captured one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. He flicked the nipple and licked around it. I moaned and arched my back. I scratched his back in pleasure. His brought his hands near my lips and I licked and sucked till they were covered in my saliva. He brought his wet fingers on my clit and rubbed it. He pulled and rubbed my clit. I bounced on his dick. I was just going crazy. I was going to cum again.

"Mmmm, Sasuke, faster, make me cum," I moaned.

He thrusted inside me faster and faster. I moved my head down and kissed him with much force. I licked his lips, his tongue. I bucked my hips harder. I let out a loud moan and came on his dick. I felt him squeeze my breasts and filled me with his cum.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. "Wow, that was amazing."

He smiled and pulled me down with him on our bed. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He moved a pink strand of hair from my face. "I love you Sasuke." "I love you too Sakura." His hand wound around my waist and held me close to him. Then we drifted to sleep.

Hope you like it. Please review. :) Hugs and kisses..! :D


End file.
